Percy Jackson One Shots
by DaringDemigod
Summary: A collection of Percy Jackson one shots taken solely by requests from you, the reader. Inspired by robbstark2002 so go check them out too.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone i'm starting up this story as taking requests for Percy Jackson sex stories. If there's a pairing you want to see, leave a comment or PM me and i'll get it done as soon as possible. This whole thing comes as an inspiration from robbstark2002 who has a great story going right now. I'd request out of respect for them to try to avoid pairings they have already written about on A Series of One Shots.

Also for those of you wondering, my last story got deleted by some disturbance with my account. Sorry about that one.


	2. Annabeth x Paul

**This was the first request I got from Olympus1. Hopefully you all enjoy and once again don't forget to comment/PM for requests.**

Annabeth POV

It was Christmas break and Percy and I thought it would be nice for me to go with him to Christmas with his parents in their apartment in New York. I wanted to make a good impression so I picked out my best dress. It was a sleek silver dress that complemented my curves and matched my eyes perfectly. The only problem was that it ended just 3 inches below my ass.

"Hey Perce, do you think this dress is too short?" I asked while looking at myself in the mirror. Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think you look irresistible." He said with a smirk as he grasped my ass. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder as he continued to run his hands over me. I was getting increasingly turned on until he stopped and said, "We should probably leave now though, we don't want to be late for my parents' dinner." I grumbled silently to myself as I got my purse. It had been nearly 2 months since we had sex and as a hormonal teenage girl, that was a problem. We took an Uber to the apartment and opened the door to a warm kitchen full of food.

"Hey guys! You're just in time I'm just finishing up cooking." Sally said as she gave Percy and I a hug.

"Trust me, this food is great" Paul said while eating potatoes some of the potatoes.

We all sat down and the meal went on smoothly, but I kept noticing Paul stealing looks at exposed cleavage. Even though I was disturbed, I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute from previously at our apartment. l was about to say something just as Sally got up in a panic saying, "I forgot to pick up the cake! It's still at the bakery on the other side of town!"

"That's nearly an hour away though." Paul pointed out.

"I'll have to run and get it real quick. Percy can you drive? I'm never good in city traffic. We'll be right back I promise." Sally said as she grabbed her cozy and ran out the door with Percy leaving me alone with Paul. I decided it was now or never to confront him.

"So do you care to explain your wandering eyes?" I asked accusingly. It came off harsher than I had intended. He remained silent and continued eating the food on his plate.

"Hey I'm talking to you Paul." I said frustrated, standing up and leaning over the table. The only thing this did, however, was give him a better view of my jiggling tits. I was closer to him than I had been before and started to notice the rugged handsomeness he possessed. I glanced down and saw a bulge in his jeans. I was already frustrated from what Percy did to me before we left.. maybe I could fix that. What the hell? I can't think about that he's way older than me!

"Look it's been a while since I've... gotten any action. I get distracted." Paul said looking up at me from his seat. "And also judging by your frequent glances at me, I can assume you have the same issue" he said pointedly gesturing to his growing bulge as he stood up to meet me face to face. I debated my options. Percy and Sally would be fine for at least 2 hours which would be plenty of time and I was VERY much in need of satisfaction. Before I could say anything, Paul roughly grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. I can't lie, he was a good kisser. I opened my mouth to give his tongue access as we made out and made our way to the bed. He began to grope my boobs through my dress and I couldn't be hornier as I felt his dick through his pants. He pulled away to start kissing on my neck. Gods did it feel good. Percy hadn't done anything like this in a long time. I felt him unzip the back of my dress and I stepped away to let it fall away from my body revealing my lacy underwear.

"Came prepared for something?" Paul asked with a smirk as he began kissing my neck again. I only moaned as I held his head there. He pushed me back onto the bed as I ripped off his shirt and unclamped my bra revealing my C cup tits. He was mesmerized for a moment before diving into my chest. I moaned louder as his hands pinched and sucked on my nipples. I couldn't wait any longer as I shoved his head down between my legs.

"Eat me out. If I come, I'll let you fuck me." I said breathily. As much as I was enjoying this and hormones raging, in the back of my head I was still hesitant about technically cheating on Percy. These thoughts disappeared once Paul ripped off my underwear and sucked on my clit. I saw stars as I screamed and arched my back. I shoved his head deeper into my pussy and bucked my hips to get more pleasure as he inserted 2 fingers. My legs began to tremble as I felt my orgasm approach. Wow, I must be even more sensitive than I -

"OH MY GODS YES!!" I screamed as I squirted over Paul's face. "HOLY SHIT YES PAUL YES" Paul only responded by sucking even harder on my clit.

"Enough of this. I need you in me" I moaned sexily pushing him off me, still soaking from my orgasm.

"My pleasure." Paul said ripping off his pants and reaching for a condom. Before he could reach it, I grabbed his bare dick and pulled in into my shopping cunt. I sighed with relief as I felt his 7" dick fill me up.

"Whoa what the hell!" Paul said in surprise. "I didn't get to put on the condom!"

"I don't care big boy" I whispered leaning into his ear. "I want everything about you." It was purely hormones talking at this point. My brain was only sex, and I was loving it. Paul began to thrust in faster and faster as I screamed and scratched his back.

"FUCK FASTER PAUL FASTER! DEEPER PLEASE OH GODS!" I screamed as I came for the second time. Paul complied immediately and grabbed my bouncing tits. He pounded into my now abused pussy for a while before pulling out. I looked up at him desperately before he said "Turn over." I rolled over into my hands and knees looking back at him. My dripping cunt on display for him to see.

"Well? We have about 45 minutes left and I want your cum dripping out of me for the next week." I said giving him a sexy wink. Paul jumped into action sliding his dick between my lower lips. I screamed again and soon my face was slumped into the pillows drooling with pleasure. Paul reached down and pulled me up off the pillows with his hand wrapped in my blond curls.

"OH TREAT ME LIKE A SLUT PAUL. GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" I moaned and came again spraying his crotch with my juices once again. This time, I could feel Paul's dick pulse as he drew closer to orgasm. Sensing this, I slammed my hips back into his, grinding my ass on his dick. He didn't stand a chance as he grunted, shooting 7 thick ropes of cum into my pussy. When he pulled out, sure enough, his jizz leaked out and down my legs as I lay sprawled face down on the mattress. Paul didn't say a word as he redressed and went back out to the dining table.

"I think I may have to visit Percy's parents more often." I said to myself as I slipped my dress back on.

Later when Sally and Percy returned, dinner continued and we talked and laughed all. When dessert came around and while everyone ate their cake, I stuck my fingers my legs, now without panties, feeling Paul's cum and then licked them while looking strait at Paul. Needless to say, Easter, 4th of July, Thanksgiving, and every gathering after that, Paul and I made sure to satisfy our needs together.


	3. Annabeth x Malcolm

**This was requested by PM from Part-Time-Reader114. I'm sorry i don't write stories very fast but trust me I'm trying to get through all the requests as fast as I can while still keeping the chapters at a good length and quality.**

 **Third Person POV**

It was a bright, hot summer day at Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth had just finished her sword training in the arena with the Athena cabin members. For the most part they were able to keep up, but Annabeth and Malcolm were clearly the best. Annabeth smirked at the thought of how she had beaten him in their makeshift camp "tournament". Although she considered herself a better fighter, the way her damp shirt cling to her curves and exposed her cleavage certainly did help distract Malcolm. She certainly didn't feel attracted to him, she loved Percy and he being her "brother", but using her physical assets was always nice. Malced was pissed and she couldn't be happier... that is until she reached her cabin. As she had been undressing to take a shower and had gotten down to her matching underwear until she heard muffled grunts and moans coming from the other side of the wall. She couldn't find where it was coming from until it struck her. There was a hidden storage room originally built to store weapons before the armory was built. With this in mind, Annabeth crept down a secluded hallway and a dark set of stairs as the noises got louder. She was confronted with a dead end wall with a small hole, but she knew better. She ran her hands around the corners and felt the groove of a door panel to confirm her suspicion. It wouldn't budge, so she peeled through the hole and saw her worst nightmare: her boyfriend Percy was fucking one of the younger girls of the Athens cabin. He was pistoling in and out of her like a jackhammer and the poor girl beneath him looks barely conscious, her hair was a mess, tits flying everywhere, drool streaming out of her mouth, pussy juices glistening...

These thoughts alone almost began to distract Annabeth from her disparity before she shook her head as she felt her core moisten.

"No, I need to stop this. I can't believe he'd do this to me after so long!" Annabeth thought to herself.

Before she could make an action to open the door panel, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" She heard Malcolm's voice say. Great. Just what she needed right now. A pissed, testosterone filled man to make her life hard. She turned around and saw him under one of the few lights closer than she thought he was.

"Nothing. Just following the noises. Now fuck off." Annabeth said trying to cover the growing emotion in her voice thinking about what was happening in the room just feet away.

"Oh really? In your underwear? Not that I'm surprised from a slut like you." Malcolm sneered back eyeing her hourglass figure and supple chest. Annabeth felt her face grow red. In the heat of the moment, she had completely forgot about her current state.

"You better pick your next words carefully or Gods so help me." Annabeth growled. She considered herself a lot of things, but a slut wasn't one of them.

"Whatever Annie Bell." Malcolm spat as he pushed her out of the way against the wall. "Let me see what's going on in there."

Annabeth just stood against the wall as she watched Malcolm look through the small hole. She almost began to break down at the thought of it again but managed to hold strong. Her mother had been right about Percy: a no good sea spawn.

"Oh no, it looks like your precious boy toy found someone else to play with" Malcolm chuckled, drawing Annabeth back into reality. "And he's doing a pretty good job of it."

At that, Annabeth launched at him. All of her pent up emotions couldn't bear it. She landed multiple punches before he swept her unbalanced feet from under her. He reached down to grab her by the hair, pull her up, and shove her face against the wall.

"I just beat him today, how did this happen?!! Stupid emotions clouding my combat." Annabeth thought angrily, now in a compromised position with her panty-clad ass unwillingly sticking out against Malcolm's groin. At this realization Annabeth gasped. She could feel his erection through his pants. It made sense since he had watched Percy in the other room for sometime, but now Annabeth could only be angry at him for it.

"Let go of me you dick!" Annabeth said as she tried to wrestle free.

"I don't think so." Malcolm said. "You humiliated me in the arena, so I'm going to humiliate you here." As he shoved her face to the hole forcing her to watch her love fuck another woman. Initially, she began to cry, but once that dried out, the only thing left in her was a feeling of ice, anger, and revenge which was fueled by Malcolm's incessant comments about the situation and felt him begin to release her hands as his own began to harshly slap her ass and grope her boobs through her bra. Annabeth decided in that moment she could either take control, get revenge on Percy, and fix relations with Malcolm, or just roundhouse kick Malcolm in the face and leave angry. She decided on option one.

"You're just a little bitch who doesn't know her place huh." Malcolm said as he rained another blow down on her already red ass.

"Yes I am. I need to be punished." Annabeth whimpered with her new plan in mind. Her reply threw Malcolm completely off his rhythm and brought him to hesitate. Using this to her advantage, Annabeth managed to turn around to meet him face to face.

"Well? You talk big game but let's see what you really have." she purred as she let her bra fall from her shoulders revealing her perfectly tan tits to him. Her lips crashed down on his as she attacked him. Lips, tongues, and spit were everywhere as the two made out. Eventually Malcolm regained his exposure and shoved Annabeth to her knees.

"You know what to do bitch." He said unzipping his pants and revealing his 7 inch dick. Annabeth dove down on his cock and deepthroated it on the first try. He was smaller than Percy was, but she acknowledged its sizeable stature all the same. As Annabeth bobbed her head up and down on his stick, Malcolm took control grabbing her blonde hair and thrusting into her mouth. Annabeth's eyes began to tear as drool ran out of her mouth onto her boobs as Malcolm used her throat. For a few minutes, the only thing that could be heard were the slaps from Percy's room and the rythmic *GAK GAK GAK GAK* of Malcolm's actions. Annabeth eventually began to feel Malcolm reach his end as his tip pulsed against her mouth and his groans became louder. Annabeth used one hand to begin fingering herself and the other to fondle the dangling balls that were beginning to scrunch up. Her piercing grey eyes opened and looked up at Malcolm as she hummed on his dick and squeezed his balls, worshipping it for all it was worth. This drove Malcolm straight over the edge.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" He shouted as he drew his dick out of her mouth and sprayed his cum over he face. The first 3 shots Annabeth gulped greedily, internally smiling and how crushed Percy would be. The next 4 were pumped over her face, streaking her blonde hair and tan cheeks with white fluids.

"You are one hell of a bitch" Malcolm said as he panted.

"We aren't don't yet if that's what you thought." Annabeth said standing up and licking his cum off her fingers. "Because i'm just getting started." With that, Annabeth peeled her soaked panties off her smooth, tan legs exposing her puffy cunt.

"I've even fingered myself just to be ready for you." Annabeth purred bent over, wiggling her bubble ass and looking over her shoulder at the man she hated less than an hour ago.

Nothing got Malcolm to spring up faster than the sight of Annabeth dripling for him and willing to let him violate her.

 **To be continued...**

 **Tell me if you want this chapter to be extended or not in the comments or PM. I'll take it as a vote. Next chapter would obviously include sex and maybe a Percy x Annabeth angry sex confrontation? Again, thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
